Desejos Para Perseidas
by Loreyu'kz
Summary: "O que você faria se estivesse no lugar dele?". Sem nenhuma dúvida, sua voz ecoou do outro lado da linha. "Faria exatamente o mesmo que ele... Escreveria para ela, e ficaria na expectativa de que minhas palavras fossem o suficiente para alcançá-la."
1. Infelizmente, hein?

**Desejos para Perseidas**

* * *

Naruto e seus personagens (c) Massashi Kishimoto.

Essa fic não visa fins lucrativos.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sakura POV_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Eu não tenho muitas lembranças da minha infância, as vezes fico imaginando se as coisas das quais me recordo realmente aconteceram ou se eu as criei, dentre várias memórias que guardo em mim, há aquelas as quais eu tenho um maior apreço.

Lembro do meu pai cortando pizza em minúsculos pedacinhos para que eu comesse, lembro também do meu primeiro dia na escola, da primeira vez que vi Sasuke e Naruto, e também da minha mãe na beira da minha cama a noite segurando um livro azul escuro cheio de figuras colorias no entanto, por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo lembrar-me do título desse livro, a história é bem comum, um menino que ficou entediado em seu planeta e decidiu viajar pelo espaço sideral e dessa forma viveu várias aventuras até que sentiu saudades de casa e voltou para lá.

Minha mãe leu essa história para mim em algum momento da minha infância, depois passou a mão em meus cabelos e por fim, um beijo na testa, e então saiu do meu quarto. Ela também faleceu antes que eu entrasse na adolescência, eu tinha apenas sete anos quando isso aconteceu.

Numa noite qualquer, minha mãe passou mal e a levamos no hospital, ela estava doente de alguma forma, e logo foi internada. Naquela época, meu pai me levou ao hospital, quando a vi deitada com um sorriso no rosto tive a impressão de que ficaria tudo bem, de que ela logo voltaria para casa. Silenciosamente, eu fui para perto da cama, ela calmamente pois a mão em minha cabeça e disse que estava com saudades. Fiquei no hospital por horas, foi quando ela me contou uma ultima história.

Num universo distante, uma menina tinha um grande sonho, ela desejava realizá-lo mais que tudo, esse desejo estava entranhado em seu coração, era profundo e denso. Um dia, enquanto viajava, viu uma estrela cadente, ela desejou realizar seu sonho, mas nada aconteceu. Ela sempre estava prestando atenção no céu, e fazia seu pedido a toda estrela cadente que via, em um momento de angustia, quando já achava que nunca iria conseguir realizá-lo, uma estrela cadente passou, e ao invés de pedir por seu sonho, ela almejou uma estrela cadente tão grande e tão densa que fosse capaz de lhe dar o que ela queria. Quase que de imediato, o céu começou a brilhar mais forte, uma chuva iluminada na escuridão começou, porém não molhava, não conseguia chegar na terra, parecia milhões de estrelas cadentes caindo ao mesmo tempo. Então ela desejou novamente, e finalmente seu desejo foi realizado.

Minha mãe nunca me disse qual foi o desejo da menina, ela falou que tal evento só realizava desejos profundos, desejos dos quais nós nem sabíamos que tínhamos, eram os desejos do coração. A menina então deu nome a essa chuva, ela a chamou de Perseidas.

É claro que isso é apenas uma história, Perseidas na verdade é uma chuva de meteoros, e seu nome foi dado porque ela passa perto da constelação de Perseu, o semi-deus filho de Zeus, tal evento magnânimo acontece uma vez a cada ano, e inspira muitas pessoas. No entanto, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, eu sempre acreditei que quando eu visse Perseidas pela primeira vez, todos os meus desejos ocultos, todos os meus verdadeiros sonhos — inclusive aqueles que eu nem fazia idéia que eu tinha — viriam a tona, e então se realizariam.

;

* * *

— Kiba-kun! — Gritei alto procurando pelo meu chefe. — Cheguei! — Passei por trás do balcão pegando meu avental, ouvi Kiba gritar em resposta um "Bem vinda". Eu sou funcionária da doceria de um antigo amigo do colégio, ele começou o seu negócio vendendo doces na escola, e quando conseguiu algum bom dinheiro, alugou um lugar e montou uma aconchegante doceria, mas logo o trabalho ficou pesado e ele não conseguiu conciliar os estudos com a loja, então largou o colégio logo no primeiro ano e se dedicou inteiramente aos doces.

Ele colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha: — Sakura, venha aqui na cozinha, testei uma nova receita, quero que você diga se está bom. — E então se enfiou de volta nela.

— Já estou indo, deixe-me acabar de organizar aqui e já vou ai.. — A mãe do Kiba quase teve um treco quando ele falou que iria largar os estudos, e depois de muito ameaçá-lo, ele resolveu que terminaria o primeiro ano, foi quando ele me contratou para ajudar na loja.

Entrei na cozinha e ele virou-se pra mim com um pedaço de bolo num prato: — O que você está olhando? Pegue um garfo, prove!

— Calma, sem afoitamento. — Peguei um garfo e fiz o que ele me pediu, provei o tal bolo. — Ooh! Hm! O que você usou aqui? Está terrivelmente delicioso!

— É a primeira vez que escuto esse tipo de elogio.

— Terrivelmente porque eu poderia engordar de tanto come-lo! Conte-me logo, qual o ingrediente chave?

— Licor de cacau, heh. — Revelou como se fosse extremamente óbvio. Quando eu comecei a trabalhar aqui, meu salário era quase nulo, ambos trabalhávamos até tarde para compensar a manhã perdida no colégio.

— Eu nunca iria imaginar que era isso! Há, você é um gênio dos bolos! — Comentei sorrindo, e ele corou levemente. — Não seja modesto comigo ok? Vou voltar ao trabalho. — E então o deixei na cozinha, indo para o meu habitual lugar atrás do balcão.

Quando terminamos o primeiro ano, Kiba se rebelou outra vez e disse para a mãe que ia desistir de estudar de vez, que iria fazer uma espécie de supletivo e trabalharia na loja de doce em tempo integral. De novo a mãe dele teve um treco, mas o pai dele, um homem sábio, o apoiou, e aquilo foi o suficiente para que ele construísse a melhor loja de doces da cidade, sempre tínhamos muitos pedidos, Kiba sempre tinha uma receita nova, crianças adoravam os _cupcakes_ que ele fazia, encomenda de doces para festas também não faltavam, e assim a pequena doceria Inuzuka cresceu — e o meu salário também.

* * *

;

— Sakura, hoje vamos fechar cedo ok? — Informou Kiba através da janelinha.

— Eh? Porque?

— Tem muitos pedidos essa semana, não só de bolos mas de doces em geral, então você vai me ajudar aqui na cozinha pelo resto da semana, então fecharemos cedo pelo resto da semana também.

— Ah é, dia dos namorados. — Eu tinha me esquecido completamente dessa data, a loja ficava um caos na semana dos namorados, recebíamos os mais variados pedidos. — Ok, é para fechar agora?

— Ahn, não, vamos esperar mais um tempo, feche depois que nosso _cliente assíduo_ fizer sua compra diária certo?

Olhei pro relógio e suspirei: — Certo...

* * *

;

Tinham-se passado cerca de vinte minutos, uma mulher havia entrado e encomendado uma torta de coco com chocolate e uma criança entrou e paquerou nossa vitrine, levando como amostra grátis uma trufa de morango. Olhei pro relógio, e infelizmente precisávamos fechar. Comecei a serrar as cortinas, fui até a porta para trancá-la e lá estava ele, com a mão no trinco.

—Yo.

— Kakashi-sensei, pensei que não vinha hoje. — Dei um sorriso.

— Ocorreu um imprevisto. — Ele retribuiu o sorriso. — Vocês costumam fechar essa hora? Quer dizer, eu já passei mais tarde aqui e vocês estavam aberto. — Olhou o relógio no pulso.

— Ah, é que o dia dos namorados está chegando e estamos cheios de encomendas, essa semana eu vou ajudar Kiba na cozinha, então vamos fechar um pouco mais cedo. — Expliquei enquanto dava espaço para ele entrar. — Estávamos esperando você pra fechar, mas você estava demorando muito...

Ele entrou na loja e logo se dirigiu à vitrine: — Então não vou tomar seu tempo, hm... — Inclinou-se um pouco e ficou olhando atentamente para os doces.

Kakashi-sensei havia sido nosso professor — meu e de Kiba — no colégio, mas logo após terminarmos o primeiro ano, Kakashi-sensei foi convidado para lecionar numa universidade e em menos de um ano já havia se tornado sub-coordenador do curso de literatura e suas ciências.

— Kakashi-sensei! — Kiba saía da cozinha cumprimentando-o.

— Yo. — Disse levantando a mão.

No colégio, todas as meninas tinham uma quedinha pelo sensei, talvez fosse pelo jeito preguiçoso se falar, ou pelo jeito misterioso que ele demonstrava ter, ou até mesmo por ser um professor jovem mas ninguém sabia ao certo porque ele era tão popular entre as garotas.

— Ah, hm, antes que você escolha, eu gostaria que provasse uma nova receita. — Falou animado olhando para mim e depois para Kakashi.

— Claro, por favor.

Kiba correu na cozinha e ele o observou entrar para depois sorrir com os olhos para mim.

Quando Kiba abriu a doceria e Kakashi-sensei deu total apoio a ele, passava todos os dias e comprava um ou dois pedaços de bolo, e também dava uma ajuda com as notas, Kakashi se tornou uma pessoa fundamental para o que Kiba é hoje em dia, fez o que uma mãe não conseguiu fazer, acreditou e deu forças à um aluno que só precisava de mais um empurrãozinho, Kiba ficou bastante grato, e Kakashi se tornou referencia para ele.

— Hm... Isso é licor de cacau? — Perguntou colocando mais um pedaço na boca.

— Oh, você acertou! Sakura não soube nem palpitar haha.

— Em minha defesa, eu nunca provei licor de cacau, não tinha como eu saber o que era! — E fiz bico.

— Hm... Eu vou levar um pedaço desse, e um pedaço do de maçã. — E então limpou a boca e em seguida subiu a mascara.

— Essa é por conta da casa Kakashi-sensei! — Kiba deu um sorriso grato e então voltou para cozinha, eu logo fui pegando os pedaços dos bolos e embrulhando com a habilidade adquirida através dos anos.

No primeiro dia de aula no primeiro ano, quando Kakashi-sensei entrou na sala, todo mundo ficou meio esquisito. Ele parecia um ser de outro mundo, porque alem de ter chegado atrasado e ter dado uma desculpa totalmente esfarrapada — um gato subiu numa árvore e não conseguiu descer —, ter um corte de cabelo exótico e não se apresentar devidamente — ele apenas olhou para a turma e disse: "Então, vocês são os alunos? Hm... Abram o livro..." —, Kakashi-sensei fazia uso de uma máscara preta que cobria metade do seu rosto. Ninguém perguntou nada e ele também não explicou nada sobre isso, mas varias teorias surgiram, alguns disseram que ele era feio, outros que ele não tinha dentes, e houve até quem disse que ele era um E.T. e não tinha boca.

— Sensei, volte sempre! — Falei com um largo sorriso enquanto entregava a sacola com os pedaços de bolo, como de costume, ele afagou os meus cabelos e se despediu.

Quando eu vi o rosto de Kakashi-sensei pela primeira vez foi um choque. Ele era absolutamente lindo, e realmente parecia ser de outro planeta, porque ninguém no mundo poderia ficar tão bem com um corte de cabelo daqueles e com aquela expressão preguiçosa colada no rosto, no entanto, eu não entrei para o fã clube dele, eu já havia passado por experiências muito ruins com amores platônicos.

— Sakura, preciso de ajuda! — Kiba gritou da cozinha.

— Já estou indo!

* * *

;

— Sakura-chan, o que você trouxe hoje? — Naruto perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

— Meu pai não teve tempo de preparar nada pra mim, então eu passei na loja e trouxe bolo. — Ergui a sacola e sorri. — E é claro que tem pra vocês dois! — Olhei pra Sasuke que acabava de chegar.

— Você não devia comer doces no intervalo. — Sasuke sentou do meu outro lado colocando uma pequena bolsa no meu colo. — Eu vou dividir com você.

Eu estudava com Sasuke e Naruto na parte da manhã, cursávamos o terceiro ano e ficávamos na mesma sala, na hora do intervalo, nós sempre almoçávamos na arquibancada da quadra, todos eram proibidos de ir ali no intervalo, mas nós dávamos um jeito, sempre fomos reservados e gostávamos de ficar apenas nós três juntos.

— Hm, você também pode pegar do meu, Sakura-chan! — Falou colocando um deposito no meu colo e eu sorri.

— Então nós vamos dividir tudo ok? — Eu abri o bentô de Naruto, tinha salmão cortado em cubinhos, creme _cheese_, cenoura ralada, arroz, camarões e bife refogado. — Eh, Kushina-san caprichou hein?

— Heh! — Então Sasuke enfiou os _hashis_ dentro do bentô e pegou um cubinho de salmão com creme _cheese_.

— Nossa, faz muito tempo que eu não como salmão. Sua mãe se superou Naruto. — Disse com cara de satisfeito.

Nós nos conhecemos desde que nascemos, nossas mães eram muito amigas então não foi surpresa pra ninguém que ficássemos muito próximos. Algumas pessoas tinham uma idéia errada da gente, vivíamos juntos num grupo fechado e restrito, eu andava com os dois para cima e para baixo, tomávamos banho juntos — até uma certa idade é claro —, dormíamos juntos, comíamos juntos, sempre juntos.

— Hum, tá bom mesmo! — Disse depois de provar um pouco. — Vamos ver o seu agora, Sasuke-kun. — E então, eu abri a bolsinha, tinha _omusubi_ recheado, alguns com bacon, outros com _okaka._

— Oh! — Eu peguei um e dei uma mordida. — Hm, que delicia, Mikoto-san acertou em cheio, bacon! — Sasuke riu um pouco e pegou mais salmão, Naruto catou um _omusubi_ e comeu quase que numa mordida só ao mesmo tempo em que enchia a mãe de Sasuke de elogios.

Na sétima série, eu tive uma louca paixão por Sasuke. Ele se tornou o menino mais bonito de todo o colégio, todas as meninas eram completamente apaixonadas por ele inclusive eu, mas ele não dava bola pra ninguém — pelo menos não na minha frente. Por sermos mais próximos, eu sempre brincava que nós éramos como um casal, falava que éramos feitos um para o outro, e ele apenas ria, fingindo não saber o que eu realmente queria dizer.

No final das contas, nós nunca ficamos juntos, e eu me cansei de pensar em Sasuke dessa forma, ele era o irmão que eu nunca tive, meu sentimento por ele era apenas fraternal e eu me convenci disso com o tempo. Alem disso, ainda tinha Naruto que nutria uma paixão secreta por mim desde que eu me lembro, nem eu e nem Sasuke ousaríamos feri-lo dessa maneira, estávamos bem desse jeito, uma célula de três.

O intervalo tinha acabado e nós havíamos retornado para a sala, sentávamos um ao lado do outro, começando por Sasuke na janela, eu logo após e Naruto ao meu lado. Nosso professor entrou na sala e particularmente, eu achei seu rosto um pouco macabro.

— Eu corrigi as provas de Literatura. — Ele começou com um sorrisinho cínico. — Vou entregá-las agora, então por favor façam silêncio. — Então ele começou a chamar os nomes, eu estava confiante de que tinha me dado bem, e por isso não fiquei muito preocupada mas para Naruto, parecia que o professor ia entregar um atestado de vida ou morte, eu dei uma risada com seu desespero sem nexo.

— Eu sei que Sasuke lhe passou as respostas, não precisa ficar nervoso. — Falei baixinho.

— E se estiverem erradas? E se... — Ele deu uma pausa dramática. — E se ele tiver descoberto que eu colei? — Eu cai na gargalhada.

Logo Sasuke foi chamado, e estampado em vermelho havia um dez em sua prova. Ele sorriu de canto tranquilizando Naruto, e então este foi chamado, ele se levantou como se estivesse indo de encontro a morte, mas logo relaxou quando viu um sete.

— Haha! Agora não preciso me preocupar! — Sentou-se na cadeira fazendo um barulho. — Com certeza vou ganhar meu PS Vita! — E ai estava o motivo de tanta pressão.

— Finalmente hein dobe? — Começou Sasuke. — Agora poderemos jogar juntos!

— Crianças, prefiro o 3DS... — Joguei os cabelos pra trás ao falar isso, Sasuke balançou a cabeça e comentou algo sobre eu não ter gosto pra portáteis, e Naruto concordou. Traidor.

Foi a vez do meu nome se chamado, me levantei calmamente e recebi a prova, havia um três circulado e em baixo um "Estudar mais!" sublinhado. Antes de voltar para minha carteira, falei com o professor, afirmei que devia ter algo errado, e este só me respondeu com um "Infelizmente, hein?". Viado.

— Ah, Sakura-chan, não se preocupe, você vai recuperar essa nota. — Falou Naruto dando um daqueles sorrisos que dissipavam a tristeza de qualquer pessoa.

— É, no próximo mês tem outra prova, você pode tirar uma nota melhor se estudar. — Concordou Sasuke colocando a mão no meu ombro. — Eu posso lhe ajudar se quiser, e posso lhe passar as respostas também como fiz com Naruto. — Ele olhou pra Naruto que balançou a cabeça fazendo um "sim".

— Vocês sabem que eu sou tapada com esse negócio de colar... — Suspirei pesadamente. — Eu vou tentar estudar um pouco mais, só que essa semana não vai dar pra pegar em nenhum livro...

— Hein? Porque?

— Muito trabalho.

— Você não precisa disso, não sei porque ainda fica nessa loja, Kiba pode contratar outra pessoa, você não pode se prejudicar por causa dele. — Sasuke me repreendeu como o meu pai faria se soubesse de tal nota, eu dei uma pequena risada e ele me olhou como se me censurasse.

— Calma, eu trabalho porque gosto, e Kiba é um ótimo chefe, e também tenho bolo grátis! — Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Eu vou dar um jeito, não se preocupem.

;

* * *

— Yo! — Kakashi-sensei entrou na loja com um pesado casaco preto. O inverno estava terminando, e os brotos das árvores já estavam começando a aparecer, havia sol lá fora, então me perguntei se estava tão frio assim para que ele usasse um casaco de aparência tão pesada e quente em plena tarde.

— _Konnichuwa_ Sensei! — Fiz uma pequena saudação e ele veio diretamente para o balcão. — Na universidade é frio sensei? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, talvez eu tenha sido petulante. _Talvez._

— Um pouco. — Ele deu os ombros. — Ainda é inverno afinal.

— Hm... — Resmunguei enquanto ele olhava para a vitrine de doces. — Hoje eu recomendo o de nozes, está divino. — Ele disse algo como "Nozes não.." num sussurro baixo, como se fosse uma criança manhosa implorando timidamente a mãe para que não o forçasse a comer verduras. Fofo. As vezes eu conseguia presenciar esses momentos raros onde Kakashi-sensei parecia extremamente afável.

Esperei pacientemente que ele escolhesse alguma coisa, quando de súbito ele olhou para mim, senti-me corar com o olhar súbito sobre mim. — Eh... Vou levar um de nozes mesmo... — Falou como se não houvesse nenhuma outra boa opção.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntei sugestivamente e ele confirmou com a cabeça, um tanto incerto. Eu embalei a fatia do bolo e logo lhe dei uma sacola, ele agradeceu com um afago em meus cabelos, então como um estalo, uma ideia veio a minha mente.

— Kakashi-sensei! — Eu sai de trás do balcão apressadamente e fiquei frente a ele. Kakashi me olhou um tanto curioso, então continuei. — Sensei, eu queria lhe pedir algo! — Encolhi-me com um sorriso frouxo no rosto, ele apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e falou um "continue." sendo solícito. — Eu tirei uma nota ruim num teste de literatura, e como você já foi meu professor, então eu pensei que você... Ahn... Se puder e tiver tempo também, me ajudaria com a matéria.

Kakashi-sensei já tinha sido meu professor e sabia que eu não era uma aluna ruim, na verdade ele sabia que eu sempre tirei excelentes notas e sempre fui uma das melhores da turma, sabendo disso ele também entendia que eu tinha outros compromissos fora a escola, outras responsabilidades, e que eu não pediria a ajuda dele em vão. Seria ótimo se ele se dispusesse a ensinar-me a matéria para a próxima prova.

Ele me olhou atentamente, eu me curvei levemente fazendo uma reverencia para intensificar o meu pedido, e então eu ouvi um suspiro pesado. — Ok, é claro que eu vou lhe ajudar. — Por um minuto eu pensei mesmo que ele ia dizer não. — Quais dias você tem em mente para nossas aulas?

* * *

;

Eu estava jogada na minha cama com o cabelo totalmente encharcado depois de um longo banho quente e relaxante, aos poucos meu travesseiro ia absorvendo a umidade do meu cabelo ficando completamente molhado, mas eu não me importei, ainda não tinha vestido um short para dormir, estava apenas com um blusão que Sasuke havia esquecido aqui, e é claro que eu estava com as minhas roupas intimas.

Meu celular piscou seguido de um _beep_. Olhei a tela, era um alerta do _What'sUp, _Sasuke e Naruto conversavam deliberadamente enquanto eu tomava banho. Acessei o aplicativo e logo dei uma conferida na conversa, o assunto começou em jogos, passou por comida, entrou no quesito festas, voltou para comida, e agora falavam sobre mim.

"**Haruno S. says:** Hein? O que vocês estão falando sobre mim?". Digitei rapidamente e logo enviei, alguns segundos depois a tela era atualizada.

"**Uzumaki N. says:** Muitas coisas!".

"**Uchiha S. says:** Achamos uma má ideia você ter aulas particulares com Kakashi-sensei.". Arqueei uma sobrancelha ao ler.

"**Haruno S. says:** Como assim?".

"**Uzumaki N. says:** Você vai ficar na casa dele, umas três vezes na semana, a noite, _só com ele."_.

"**Uchiha S. says:** Exatamente por isso.".

"**Haruno S. says:** Eu vou ESTUDAR com ele, vai ser bom."

"**Uchiha S. says:** Você poderia estudar comigo, eu disse que lhe ajudaria.".

"**Haruno S. says:** Kakashi-sensei é um profissional, o que eu aprenderia com você em uma hora, o Sensei me ensinaria em quinze minutos. Por deus, eu preciso tirar uma nota boa, vocês podem parar de pensar besteiras?". Bufei.

"**Uzumaki N. request a file transfer.**".

"**Uchiha S. says:** Só estou preocupado com a sua integridade.".

"**Uchiha S. accepts the file.**".

"**Haruno S. accepts the file.**". Suspiro pesadamente, Naruto havia enviado uma foto do lamém instantâneo que estava comendo.

"**Uchiha S. says:** Idiota.".

"**Haruno S. says:** Sasuke, apenas aceite, e depois dessa foto eu vou dormir, boa noite, até amanhã!".

"**Uchiha S. says:** Ok. Pense no que eu disse.".

"**Uzumaki N. says:** Sábado nós podíamos dormir na casa do Sasuke, não é Teme?".

"**Haruno S. is offline.**".

Larguei o aparelho em cima da mesa de cabeceira, e me aconcheguei na minha cama, o cobertor macio agraciava minha pele com o seu calor acolhedor, com os olhos fechados, minha mente começou a processar a curta conversa sobre Kakashi-sensei. Ele era bonito, misterioso, uma boa pessoa, tinha uma personalidade agradável — pelo menos era isso que dava a entender — mas com certeza Kakashi-sensei e eu teríamos algo dessa magnitude. Eu era uma aluna do ensino médio, inexperiente, com poucos atrativos físicos, ele com certeza jamais me veria de tal forma, eu era insignificante para ele nesse aspecto.

Suspirei, minha mente falhava, eu estava começando a pegar no sono, pensei mais um pouco sobre Kakashi-sensei, sobre como ele era bonito e tinha qualquer mulher aos seus pés, e algo nisso me incomodou, mas antes que eu pudesse negar isso com todas as minhas forças, eu havia caído no mais doce sono.

;

* * *

A vida era feita de coincidências, disso eu não tinha dúvidas. Naquela tarde, Kakashi-sensei havia me informado seu endereço, me explicando calmamente como chegar lá, o engraçado foi que ele morava no mesmo prédio que Sasuke e era obvio que nenhum dos dois sabia desse fato. Sasuke morava na cobertura enquanto o sensei morava no quinto andar, se Sasuke soubesse daquilo, provavelmente iria aparecer no apartamento dele quando eu estivesse lá.

Entrei no prédio e o porteiro me cumprimentou, perguntei casualmente se Kakashi-sensei estava em casa — só por precaução. Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão para o quinto andar. O prédio era bem bonito, tinha sido construído à uns três anos, tinha uma bela vista para o mar, ficava numa rua calma e bem perto da parte agitada da cidade, era um ótimo local para se morar.

Toquei a campainha e esperei. Por trás da porta eu podia ouvir o barulho oco de passos se aproximando, e então a porta se abriu, ele estava descalço e sem camisa, com uma bermuda verde-musgo, tinha um pano de prato jogado em cima do ombro, sua habitual máscara estava cobrindo seu rosto. Ao me ver arqueou uma sobrancelha, e eu corei. Nunca havia visto Kakashi com tão pouca roupa, sempre o via na companhia de peças grandes e escuras, então nunca tive uma noção do tipo de corpo que ele tinha.

— Yo. — Eu ainda continuava analisando-o, ele era magro e forte, tinha ombros largos, eu consegui ver leve gominhos no seu tórax definido e acabei me perguntando se ele fazia algum tipo de exercício físico nas horas vagas.

— _Konbawa_ Sensei. — Falei tentando manter um tom descontraído, ele continuou me olhando, talvez me analisando assim como eu estava fazendo com ele, afinal sempre que me via eu estava com um uniforme do colégio e com um avental na cintura.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e então me deu passagem, eu entrei tirando os sapatos e logo estava na sala, tinha uma enorme TV pendurada numa parede, de um lado tinha uma porta de vidro coberta displicentemente com uma cortinha branca, tinha um sofá gigantesco e uma mesinha de centro perdida na imensidão dos outros móveis.

— Bonita casa. — Comentei educadamente, ele falou algo como "faço o que posso" e então me disse para sentar. O observei ir para a cozinha, notei suas costas largas desaparecerem pelos cômodos, quando voltou estava usando uma camisa azul-escuro de gola larga que tinha estampado em branco "X SEMANA DE LITERATURA MODERNA", um evento da universidade imaginei. Também estava segurando um livro fino de capa amarela, e imediatamente sentou-se ao meu lado.

— Então, o que vamos estudar querida? — Perguntou olhando para mim.

— Ahn, pré-modernismo.

— Certo... — Então ele começou a folhear o pequeno livro.

Ele começou a me falar de como estava a situação do Japão nessa época, como a literatura ocidental influenciou os autores japoneses, também falamos do crescimento da capital e coisas desse tipo, uma aula introdutiva, longa, cheia de curiosidades e fatos revolucionários, parecia uma conversa casual, onde debatíamos tais questões como se eu também fosse fluente no assunto, então ele se espreguiçou.

— Bem... — Ele deu uma olhada no relógio. — Que tal fazermos uma pausa? — Confirmei com a cabeça, então ele se levantou e voltou com duas chá. — Estava fazendo antes de você chegar, ainda está quente. — Beberiquei, realmente ainda estava quente. Ele ligou a TV e sentou-se ao meu lado, de imediato passava um documentário sobre pandas na Discovery.

— Gosta de documentários? — Eu perguntei enquanto o narrador dizia algo sobre a alimentação deles.

— Só daqueles que são narrados por atores ou cantores famosos. — Informou mudando de canal. Cartoon Network.

— Ben-10? — Dei uma pequena risada. — Você gosta de desenhos sensei?

— Imaginei que fosse isso que você assistisse nas horas vagas... — Eu ri, estiquei a mão em direção a ele.

— Eu não sou uma criança Kakashi-sensei! — Bufei indignada, ele me entregou o controle relutante, eu coloquei no Comedy Central, estava passando South Park. — Já viu ?

— Seu pai deixa você assistir isso? — E então olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada, eu gargalhei.

— Eu já falei, eu não sou uma criança! — Completei com uma piscadela, ele continuou me encarando com um olhar analítico, mais afiado, tentando descobrir algo.

— Certamente você não se parece com uma. — Falou com um tom diferente do habitual, era um pouco _intimidador._ Eu senti meu sangue subir, sabia que estava corando lentamente e tentei manter total controle, então eu vi a mão dele pousar em minha cabeça, me fazendo um carinho inocente. — Mas com certeza pensa como uma. — Minha face ficou ainda mais vermelha.

O resto da noite foi bem agradável, ficamos tão entretidos com a TV que esquecemos de terminar o assunto. Meu celular fez um _beep_, indicando que havia uma mensagem não lida, era Sasuke perguntando se eu estava em casa, não respondi. Olhei a hora e constatei que já era hora de voltar para casa, Kakashi-sensei se ofereceu para me levar em casa alegando estar muito tarde para eu voltar sozinha, eu insisti em ir só, e depois muito protelar ele se redeu com a promessa de que eu o ligasse quando estivesse em casa.

;

* * *

Cheguei em casa e cumprimentei meu pai que estava na sala rodeado de papeis, ele fazia análise de investimentos para uma grande empresa, então vivia trazendo trabalho para casa. Fui direto para o meu quarto, respondi a mensagem de Sasuke com "estava no banho, até amanhã!" e então liguei para Kakashi-sensei.

"_— Alô?_"

"— Kakashi-sensei? É a Sakura." Informei gesticulando para a janela.

"_— Já está em casa?_"

"— Sim, cheguei quase agora. Então..." Eu não sabia mais o que dizer, era um daqueles momentos desconfortáveis que você quer dizer algo mas não sabe o quê.

"_— Tudo bem, então tenha uma boa noite, até amanhã._" Ele falou despreocupadamente.

"— Certo, você também... Até depois Kakashi-sensei, e.. Ahn, obrigada pela aula." Ouvi uma pequena risada.

"— _Não, eu que agradeço pela companhia Sakura_." E sem perceber, eu corava. "— _Sakura?_"

"— Ahn, oi. Desculpe, tenho que desligar. Tchau Kakashi-sensei."

"—_ Tchau, durma bem._" Então desligamos.

Fiquei alguns minutos olhando pela janela e quase de imediato meu pensamento foi até Kakashi-sensei. Tínhamos passado uma noite bastante agradável, ele tinha me visto gargalhar como uma louca assim como eu o vi dando pequenas risadas, nada muito exagerado. Ele tinha me observado a noite toda e provavelmente achou que eu não tinha percebido, eu tinha notado o seu belo sorriso que sempre esteve escondido por uma máscara, e antes que percebesse eu também estava sorrindo.

E no segundo seguinte eu estava me forçando a tirar Kakashi-sensei do pensamento, mas sua voz insistia em ecoar na minha cabeça, a forma com que chamava meu nome, e o mais estranho era eu já havia ouvido varias vezes. Pulei na cama e enfiei a cabeça no meio dos travesseiros "Sakura. _Sakura._", eu ouvia sua voz.

O que eu não sabia era que eu estava correndo um grande perigo.

O maior perigo de todos.

Me apaixonar.

;

* * *

**Bentô**: Marmita japonesa / **Omusubi**: Bolinho de Arroz / **Okaka**: Flocos de peixe com shoyu / **Ohayo**: Bom dia / **Konnichuwa**: Boa tarde / **Konbawa**: Boa noite .

;

* * *

Oii gente!

Espero que tenham gostado de **Desejos para Perseidas**.

Essa fic me veio a cabeça enquanto eu estava assistindo um documentário na Discovery, então daí o nome.

Pretendo narrar essa fic de acordo com meu bel prazer, isto significa que o ponto de vista da Sakura **não será o único** a ser trabalhado, os personagens vão narrar os capítulos **de acordo com a necessidade de desenvolvimento da história.**

Eu demorei muito para fazer esse primeiro capítulo, e estou satisfeita com ele, infelizmente eu não vou dar previsões para a postagem do próximo capítulo, porque eu fico muito estressada com os prazos e eu quero escrever com toda a calma do mundo.

Enfim... Demonstrem suas espectativas, critiquem, elogiem, deliciem-se, mandem uma review! Incentivar o autor é o método mais eficaz de motivação já conhecido, é como a formula matemática onde: Capítulos Lançados com Frequencia (CLF) **é diretamente proporcional** a Reviews (Rw). *lê viagem*

É isso gente, espero ter muita companhia na doce viagem por Perseidas,

beijos,

Loreyu.


	2. Restrito

_Sakura POV._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Quando minha mãe morreu foi tudo tão estranho. Lembro que Naruto e Sasuke não conseguiam olhar para mim, ficavam em silêncio ou paravam de fazer qualquer coisa quando eu chegava, eu me sentia uma intrusa perto deles, como se meu lugar não fosse mais ali, como se não me fosse permitido estar entre eles porque eu não tinha mais algo que eles tinham. Como se eu fosse diferente.

É claro que eles eram apenas crianças, e provavelmente suas mães haviam conversado com eles sobre a morte da minha mãe, eles não sabiam como agir direito, estavam preocupados comigo, com medo de falar ou fazer algo que me magoasse ainda mais, então não faziam nada. Eu os entendia.

Lembro que dias depois do funeral dela, meu pai e as mães de Naruto e Sasuke estavam reunidos — todos de preto — na cozinha, eles conversavam baixinho, e o meu pai quase não falava. Naquela noite, Kushina-san me ajudou a fazer as malas, e falou que eu ia passar uma temporada em sua casa, que ia ser divertido.

Fiquei uma semana na casa de Naruto. Ouvi seus pais conversarem na cozinha que meu pai lembrava da minha mãe toda vez que me via. Eu não o culpei. Meus olhos eram iguais aos dela, ele sempre falou isso.

Era engraçado porque, nesse tempo, todos ficavam em cima de mim, como se eu fosse quebrar a qualquer momento, é claro que eu estava triste, eu era uma criança que acabava de perder a mãe, mas por incrível que pareça, não foi o fim do mundo porque lá no fundo algo em mim dizia que ela havia virado uma linda estrela. Mas ninguém entendia isso, e eu não me dei o trabalho de explicar, então todo mundo me tratou como um cristal rachado prestes a perder seu brilho, quando na verdade ele só estava se intensificando de uma maneira que eu só descobriria anos depois.

Quando voltei para casa, meu pai me deu um longo abraço mas não chorou. Falou que nunca mais ficaríamos longe, e que sempre cuidaria de mim, com uma pequena ajuda de Kushina e Mikoto é claro — porque eu precisaria de uma presença feminina —, mas que ele faria a maior parte.

* * *

;

Eu olhei para ele tentando parecer calma — _eu tinha que parecer calma! —, _uma gota temia escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas eu não podia enxugá-la, porque _ele_ iria perceber, e eu tinha que enganá-lo.

Abaixei meus olhos milimetricamente, tentando ser sutil, parecer casual, descolada. Minha respiração tinha que permanecer controlada, inalterada.

Mas aquela máscara me traía.

— Eu dobro a aposta. — Ele falou naquela voz preguiçosa, como se estivesse dizendo que ia pegar o chá. _Maldito._

— Eu cubro. — E então nos encaramos, ele me olhava me desafiando, e eu tremia nas bases. Ele baixou as cartas.

Era um _Straight Flush._

Bufei largando minha trinca na mesinha de centro. Jogar _poker_ com uma pessoa que usa constantemente uma mascara e que parece que não ter nenhuma emoção é _muito_ chato.

— Você tem potencial. — Ele catou as cartas e todos os caramelos que estávamos apostando da mesinha vendo que eu não ia mais jogar após a minha décima derrota e que ele era o grande ganhador.

Havia se passado duas semanas desde que comecei a frequentar a casa de Kakashi-sensei, tínhamos aluas ás terças e sextas, e todas as vezes era muito agradável passar a noite com ele. Revisávamos a matéria, e depois fazíamos alguma coisa divertida de maneira casual. As vezes eu o pegava lendo um pequeno livro vermelho de título Icha Icha Violence.

— Não se pode vencer você! Em dez vezes que jogamos, seis você tinha um _Straight Flush_. — O olhei acusadoramente. Ele não podia ter a melhor jogada do _poker_ seis vezes aleatoriamente. — Quer dizer, quantas vezes isso pode acontecer? — Reclamei indignada.

— Sorte! — Vangloriou-se enquanto abria o já conhecido livrinho vermelho.

— _Isso não_ se chama sorte. — Murmurei baixinho.

Ele nunca me deixou ver o tal livrinho por mais que eu insistisse, quando eu perguntava o porque, ele me respondia de uma maneira séria, um pouco nostálgica, como se fosse algo importante para ele, como se não quisesse que eu soubesse. Eu sentia como se fosse um segredo para ele. Mas é claro que vindo de Hatake Kakashi aquilo poderia ser tudo.

Meu celular apitou e eu me espremi entre o sofá e a mesinha de centro para tirá-lo do bolso detrás do short que eu estava usando, ele me observou discretamente e eu fingi não perceber. Era uma mensagem de Naruto.

"_CADÊ VOCÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_"

Dei uma risada divertida por causa do excesso de E's usado, Kakashi-sensei agora me olhava explicitamente. — Quer que eu lhe leve em casa? — Ofereceu-se solícito enquanto fechava o livrinho.

— Não precisa. — Informei com um sorriso, e antes que eu pudesse continuar ele me quebrava.

— Mas são onze e meia. — Disse sem nem sequer olhar para algum relógio. Kakashi-sensei tinha uma ótima percepção do tempo, mesmo em locais fechados.

— Eu vou ficar na cobertura hoje. — Sorri ao vê-lo arquear a sobrancelha. Ele me confidenciou que quando resolveu muda-se tinha disputado a cobertura do prédio com Fugaku-san, mas não tinha noção de que ele era o pai de Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei chamava a cobertura secretamente de _sua, _da forma mais infantil possível. — _Sua_. — Completei fazendo uma careta para não rir.

— Uma aluna não deveria zombar do seu professor. — Comentou provavelmente fazendo um bico divertido. Eu não sabia, mas queria ver.

Eu lhe dei uma piscadela e me levantei, e ele ficou me encarando por algum tempo, seu olhar foi descendo lentamente enquanto eu passava as mãos no corpo para tirar os amassados. Algumas vezes ele era bem discreto, quase imperceptível, e as vezes parecia que ele queria que eu soubesse que ele estava ali _me notando_. Seu olhar parou um pouco em meus quadris, e então eu estava corada. Com certeza eu _ainda_ era uma garota inocente. Satisfeito, ele também se levantou e ficou frente a mim.

— Vai ficar tudo bem você sozinha com eles dois? — Perguntou de maneira séria, mas não havia um peso dramático ou insinuativo.

— Sim, nós fazemos isso desde sempre. — Respondi colocando uma mão atrás do pescoço e inclinando levemente a cabeça. — Mas de qualquer maneira, posso contar com você certo? — Ele confirmou enquanto levantou a mão para acariciar meu cabelos.

Nesse pouco tempo que passamos juntos, eu e Kakashi havíamos nos tornado mais próximos de uma maneira fortuita. Nossa relação professor-aluna continuava a mesma — se é que podia mudar — mas intimamente ficamos mais receptíveis um para o outro. Estávamos àvontade com nós mesmos.

Algo assim.

* * *

;

— Você. Está. Atrasada. — Acusou Naruto com um olhar tenebroso sobre mim, eu me encolhi propositalmente e uni as sobrancelhas formando um V ao contrário.

— Nhya... — E então eu tinha vencido. Os braços dele me envolviam, dizendo que tudo bem eu ter me atrasado. Naruto não conseguia me dar broncas.

Estávamos na porta do elevador, começamos a andar em direção à casa de Sasuke enquanto Naruto me falava como é educado sempre ser pontual. _Olha quem fala._ Entramos na cobertura e, na sala Mikoto-san assistia TV, eu a cumprimentei e fomos direto para o quarto de Sasuke.

* * *

.

Sasuke parecia o tipo de cara organizado, que tinha o quarto sob controle e sabia onde tudo estava, mas era _só_ aparência. O quarto dele era virado do avesso. Quando entramos ele estava sentado no chão, sem camisa, com fones de ouvido, um controle de _PlayStation_ em frente à TV. Sua cama parecia uma mistura de guarda-roupas com porta-treco e geladeira e o resto eu não saberia como descrever.

Naruto olhou para a cama procurando um lugar para sentar, ele coçou a cabeça — pensando provavelmente — e então pegou os cantos do lençol de cama e puxou, fazendo uma espécie de trouxa e enfiou no armário.

_Homens._

* * *

_._

Eu deitei de bruços na cama de modo que pudesse ficar de olho na TV. Sasuke estava concentrado demais num genocídio para notar que Naruto, de alguma forma estava entretido com umas revistas que eu não consegui ver.

_Revistas._

* * *

_._

Levantei-me de fininho, e como uma _ninja_ fui me esgueirando pelo cômodo, fiquei atrás de Naruto e dei uma espiada. Havia uma mulher encostada numa grade, contorcida de uma forma convidativa, ela olhava para a câmera com um olhar sedutor — ou deveria dizer _safado? _ —, seus seios eram fartos e tinham uma fina marca de biquíni, _mas não havia biquíni_. — _Nem a parte de baixo._

Senti meu sangue subir para o meu rosto, e antes que eu ficasse muito tímida para fazer qualquer coisa, meu punho cerrado acertou a nuca de Naruto com toda a força que eu tinha. Bufei com raiva. — Naruto... — Disse entredentes.

— S-sakura-chan... — Lamentou colocando ambas as mãos na cabeça, e soltando a revista na bagunça onde havia encontrado. Eu sabia que Naruto e Sasuke viam esse tipo de material, mas eu não queria _saber_.

Dando passos fortes, eu fui em direção a Sasuke, abruptamente me sentei no meio dele — entre as pernas dele — com a cara mal humorada. Ele não reclamou e antes que pudesse perder mais alguns _kills_, ele adornou meu corpo com as mãos, unindo-as no controle. Eu bufei, e vencida, encostei a cabeça no espaço entre seu ombro e seu pescoço, apoiei as costas no peito dele e me deixei ser levada meu seu cheiro. Ele cheirava exatamente como eu me lembrava, era amadeirado.

Então eu olhei para a TV de relance. _Pause._

* * *

_._

Olhei lentamente para cima, e nossos olhares se encontraram. Nos encaramos por algum momento, ele manteve sua habitual expressão _semi-enigmática._ Sim. Porque pra mim, Sasuke não era nada enigmático, por mais que ele tentasse eu sempre conseguia desvendá-lo, sempre foi assim. Sasuke nunca foi um segredo para mim.

De alguma forma eu sabia que ele queria me dizer alguma coisa profunda, eu conseguia sentir seu coração batendo pela proximidade e sabia que ele também sentia o meu. Então ele fechou os olhos daquele jeito denso e suspirou.

— Porque você bateu em Naruto? — Ele perguntou por fim, falando baixo porque sabia que eu estava perto demais.

— Porque você tem revista pornô no seu quarto? — Respondi retoricamente, com o mesmo timbre. Ele revirou os olhos.

— Você não deveria ver a pornografia de um homem. — Bufei.

— A culpa não é minha se você não guarda sua pornografia. — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Elas estavam guardadas. — Ele deu uma pausa, e antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para responder ele continuou. — Bem ali. — E apontou com o olhar para onde Naruto estava momentos atrás com olhando a revista _Peitudas Vingativas._

_Peitudas._

Dei uma breve olhada para os meus peitos e bufei indignada, não falei nada, apenas levantei subitamente e lancei a Sasuke um olhar magoado, o qual ele provavelmente não entendeu, e então sai pisando forte.

Kakashi-sensei nunca olhava para os meus peitos.

Um calafrio.

_Ninguém_ nunca olhava para os meus peitos. Retifiquei mentalmente, ignorando o leve abalo mental que se formou.

* * *

.

Naruto não estava no quarto, tinha saído depois que levou o croque e provavelmente estava na cozinha procurando algo para comer. Se ele visse eu e Sasuke daquele jeito provavelmente entraria no meio e me puxaria para si. Cheguei na cozinha e lá estava o loiro com um pote de ramén instantâneo esperando três minutos ansiosamente.

— Eh, não é muito saudável comer isso direto. — Comentei enquanto sentava encima do balcão, ele fez um bico e foi se aproximando.

— Mas é gostoso! — Ele rebateu colocando uma mão em meu joelho e me olhando de baixo, dando um sorriso largo, como se dissesse que está tudo bem. Eu revirei os olhos, afaguei os seus cabelos e o abracei com as pernas.

— Imagine quantos conservantes tem uma refeição que fica pronta em apenas três minutos? — Falei afastando-o. Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos, ele tocou minha testa com os _hashis_ e sorriu.

— _Mas é gostoso!_ — E então ele rompeu o lacre do ramén por completo, logo o cheiro do pequeno potinho incensou a cozinha, e esse era o cheiro de Naruto. _Cheiro de ramén._

Ele rapidamente comeu um pouco, deliciando-se com o sabor do macarrão recém-amolecido, e eu o observava com uma cara de satisfação, ele parecia feliz com aquilo, mesmo que fizesse _mal_. Num gesto carinhoso, ele esticou o potinho para perto da minha boca, e tirou um pouco do conteúdo com os _hashis_, levando-os à minha boca. Estávamos às sós, então eu não protestei, apenas abri a boca e deixei que ele me alimentasse como bem quisesse.

* * *

.

Após terminarmos a refeição voltamos para o quarto e para a nossa surpresa, Sasuke já havia preparado-o para dormir. Tinha dois _futons_ espremidos no chão, e a cama estava livre. Naruto acomodou-se em um dos _futons _enquanto mexia no celular de Sasuke — sem a permissão dele —, este estava em um longo banho, e eu estava na cama olhando pro teto.

_Beep._

Era o meu celular. Naruto esticou a mão para pegá-lo na cômoda, dando uma espiada no nome que aparecia na tela, e então com um olhar distante me passou o aparelho.

Uma mensagem no _What'sUp_ de Ino.

"**Yamanaka I. says**: Tais ai?" Olhei pro relógio, eram quase duas da manhã, Ino não deveria estar acordada, arqueei a sobrancelha.

"**Haruno S. says**: To, que foi?" Respondi martelando a tela do celular.

Ino tinha estudado todo o fundamental com a gente — eu, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke e afins — mas quando fomos para o ensino médio, o pai dela conseguiu uma vaga num internato na parte nobre de Tókio, estudando lá, ela tinha uma vaga direta em várias universidades no país, então ela nos deixou.

"**Yamanaka I. says**: Hehe, tava no shopping esses dias... Você não sabe quem eu vi..." Pisquei. Ela estava acordada a essa hora para fofocar?

"**Haruno S. says**: Quem?" Respondi. Naruto me deu uma olhada e desviou rápido quando viu que eu reparei.

Ela tinha sido a minha melhor amiga no colégio, e eu fiquei muito desesperada quando ela disse que não ia mais estudar comigo. É claro que eu não a pedi para ficar, a incentivei e isso era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer como sua amiga. Nós duas estávamos tristes, ambas temíamos perder a forte amizade que tínhamos.

"**Yamanaka I. says**: Uzumaki Naruto." A resposta veio junto a um leve suspense, uma sobrancelha subiu em minha face e minha mente começou a trabalhar.

"**Yamanaka I. says**: Antes que você fale qualquer coisa... _Ele mudou bastante_." E então um sorriso travesso brotou no meu rosto.

_Ah, ele mudou bastante é? _

O regime do internato proibia o uso de telefone celular para as primeiristas, só permitia a saída das meninas nos finais de semana ou quando os pais as autorizavam. No começo foi realmente difícil, mas com o tempo nós nos acostumamos. Éramos muito amigas para uma distância qualquer nos abalar.

"**Haruno S. says**: Sim, ele mudou." Então eu virei o rosto completamente para Naruto que tentava fingir estar muito entretido com alguma coisa no celular de Sasuke, eu dei uma risadinha e o vi corar.

"**Yamanaka I. says**: Você ainda tem contato com ele?" Ela sabia a resposta para essa pergunta. Quer dizer, desde que eu me entendo por gente Naruto sempre esta comigo. Daria uma má impressão se eu lhe falasse que eu iria dormir com ele hoje? Eu olhei para ele de novo, e dessa vez ele não conseguiu _tentar_ fingir.

— Qué? — Se fez de desentendido.

— _Nada..._ — Falei presunçosamente, com uma risadinha no final.

.

"**Haruno S. says**: Sim, falo com ele todos os dias, você sabe, inseparáveis." Comentei casualmente.

"**Yamanaka I. says**: É, vocês são meio grudados..."

_Grudados._

_._

Suspirei.

"**Haruno S. says**: Ino..."

.

Devido a nossa relação estreita as pessoas confundiam facilmente o meu relacionamento com Sasuke e Naruto, pensavam que era algo inapropriado e que éramos despudorados. Era fácil tirar essas conclusões, nós éramos afetuosos uns com os outros e sempre fomos íntimos demais, porém a linha da amizade ela grossa, e ninguém se atrevia a atravessá-la, mesmo que as vezes fosse tentador, assim mesmo, recuávamos.

— Você foi no shopping esses dias? — Perguntei tentando iniciar uma conversa subentendida, Naruto era idiota, mas não tanto assim.

"**Yamanaka I. says**: Eu sei. Só amigos." Encarei a tela. Sim, só amigos.

— Sim... — Respondeu como se não estivesse prestando atenção. — Fui comprar um mangá.

— _Mangá... _— E de novo, meu jeito presunçoso me dominava.

"**Yamanaka I. says**: Eu fiquei interessada nele, e é claro que eu entendo sua relação com ele, e eu não quero começar a flertar com ele sem a sua 'permissão'... Sem saber se pra você está tudo bem." Eu pisquei.

A ultima namorada de Naruto tinha sido uma menina bonita, tímida, e gentil. Hyuuga Hinata era o tipo de garota que conquistava os rapazes pelo seu jeito meigo de ser. Ele não tinha dito nada para mim ou para Sasuke sobre seu _leve_ interesse nela, e um belo dia apareceu namorando com ela.

"**Haruno S. says**: Se você entende mesmo a relação que eu tenho com ele e não vai querer mudar isso, eu não tenho ao que me opor."

— Eu vi Yamanaka Ino tomando sorvete. — Confessou como se eu não soubesse.

— E você se interessou por ela... — Completei tentando me situar na conversa com Ino.

.

Namoraram por seis meses. Nesse tempo, Naruto não falava comigo direito, dava tchauzinhos tímidos nos corredores e mandava recados por Sasuke, e claro que o motivo disso tudo era Hinata. Ela achava que eu era uma ameaça para o seu relacionamento e como qualquer mulher faria, ela se agarrou a ele, foi possessiva, e eu não a culpo.

_Mas eu fiquei magoada._

_._

"**Yamanaka I. says**: Quando nós estudávamos juntas eu te fiz uma pergunta, só que com relação a Sasuke..." Ela começou e minha mente voou. Eu já sabia qual era a pergunta, e não queria responder. Comecei a martelar a tela o mais rápido que podia, antes que ela me enviasse a tal pergunta.

"**Haruno S. says**: Eu preciso ir." Foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar para fugir daquilo.

— É... — Disse deixando o celular de Sasuke tombar no peito. — Mais ou menos.

.

Ele havia trocado anos de amizade — e amor — por um relacionamento quase repentino com uma garota qualquer, por uma _intrusa._ Então eu comecei a virar a cara para ele nos corredores, e procurava nunca cruzar meu olhar com o dele, eu cortei minhas relações inexistentes com Hinata e estava decidida a não deixá-lo entrar novamente.

Mas ele tinha aquela voz escandalosa, aqueles olhos azuis cintilantes, e aquele sorriso perturbador.

_E tinha terminado com ela._

— Você vai sair com ela? — Sai do _What'sUp_ e joguei o telefone para ele. O barulho do chuveiro cessou.

— Sei lá. — Ponderou enquanto se esticava para colocar o meu celular e o de Sasuke de volta na comoda. — Depois a gente vê isso ai.

Depois de uma semana após o termino com Hinata, só então ele veio falar comigo de novo. Ele me pediu desculpa, e disse que jamais iria deixar isso acontecer novamente, que colocaria a nossa amizade em primeiro lugar.

Todos nós estávamos de volta. E isso era triste ao mesmo tempo que era feliz. Dei um suspiro.

* * *

;

A porta do banheiro abriu-se e eu olhei discretamente para o homem que saía.

Um pé magro aparecia desleixadamente e aos poucos, o corpo masculino e pálido de Sasuke ia se revelando, vestido apenas por uma toalha felpuda, gotas de água corriam pelo seu peito fazendo curvinhas pelos seus gominhos ate serem extintas ao tocarem a toalha. Os ombros relaxados, aquela expressão calma e natural, seu cabelo molhado, levemente bagunçado com alguns fios colados no rosto.

Eu nunca perdia aquele momento.

Ele olhou para o chão procurando alguma coisa, varreu a porta aberta do armário até encontrar o que procurava. Uma samba-canção. Olhou para nós dois quando pegou a peça, eu desviei o olhar calmamente, como se tivesse passado por ele curiosa e apenas isso. Então ele voltou para o banheiro com a peça.

Tínhamos gostos peculiares para pijamas. Sasuke odiava dormir com camisas ou calças, e ficava incomodado com cuecas a noite, desde pequeno ele sempre foi assim. Naruto dormia com qualquer coisa, mas a mãe dele o obrigava a vestir o pijama, então para que ela não o fizesse levantar da cama, ele colocava um gorrinho azul com dentinhos salientes e olhinhos, como se estivesse com pijama, mas não estava. E eu, como dormia muito na casa dos meninos, acabei me apegando a suas camisas velhas e folgadas, tinha uma dúzia de cada um no meu guarda-roupa.

Sasuke tombou em um dos _futons_ ao lado de Naruto, eles se empurraram um pouco numa rixa infantil por _território_ e então eu fui a escolhida para me levantar e apagar a luz, enquanto eu notava os olhares descarados dos dois sobre as minhas pernas.

Outro calafrio.

_Todo mundo_ só olhava para minhas pernas. Certifiquei-me que iria _acertar_ a frase dessa vez.

E então, logo Naruto começava a ressonar um pouco alto, e Sasuke com pequenos grunhidos baixos, revelando algum tipo de sonho estranho, eu me virei encoberta e fechei os olhos.

* * *

;

Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que os meninos tinham começado a dormir, mas eu sabia que não era cedo porque não havia nenhum tipo de luz escapando pela cortina do quarto de Sasuke. Naruto começou a roncar mais alto, Sasuke falava palavras inteiras, e eu não conseguia dormir. Não era como se eu estivesse incomodada com os barulhos dos meninos, mas algo em mim dizia que eu deveria estar em outro lugar.

Dei um suspiro cuidadoso, não que eu precisasse. Sorrateiramente pulei para fora da cama, e como uma ladra, fui cuidadosamente até a porta e sai do quarto. Passei pelo pequeno corredor e topei com a sala, vi as cortinas cobrindo as portas de vidro da varanda, eu queria ver o céu constatei. Cheguei mais perto da porta, mas ela estava trancada, eu não ousaria subir as escadas, porque lá era onde os pais do Sasuke dormiam, eu não queria ser inconveniente. Suspirei.

Girei os calcanhares, havia um lugar onde eu poderia ir, onde eu poderia ver o céu e todo seu esplendor. Como esperado, peguei as chaves do apartamento na mesa de centro da sala, e sai do apartamento. Chamei o elevador e fui para o terraço. Caminhei para o fundo do prédio, estava realmente frio aquela noite, mas eu continuei enquanto o vento soprava levando os meus cabelos. E lá estava.

Era uma parte descoberta, tinha algumas plantinhas regadas com cuidado, haviam bancos e um pequeno murinho de concreto. Eu sentei no banco sentindo minha pele reclamar com o frio da pedra, mas ignorei, eu projetei minha cabeça levemente para o alto, e então, ali estava. As estrelas. Todas brilhando despreocupadas, cuidando da noite.

Fitei o céu procurando o cinturão de _Órion_, mas não o achei, em vez disso, identifiquei incerta a constelação de _Sextans._ Sorri. O vento frio soprou outra vez e eu me abracei tentando esquentar-me só um pouco. Mas era inútil. Esfreguei uma mão na outra e então as uni como uma concha perto da boca e deixei meu hálito as esquentassem brevemente.

Olhei para o céu outra vez, a lua estava encoberta pelas nuvens, e eu me recusava a voltar sem vê-la, eu solicitava a sua presença, e esperaria mesmo que congelasse por isso.

Quando meus músculos começaram a tremer — um protesto para eu voltar — então eu senti algo quente cair sobre meu ombros. Eu projetei a cabeça levemente para trás, e a lua me traía.

.

Lá estava ele, iluminado pelo brilho prateado, intensificando sua face misteriosa, sua pele brilhava de uma forma sedutora, algo que só a lua conseguiria fazer. Seus olhos negros tentavam rebater com mesma intensidade a luz que ela emitia, e eu me vi ali, paralisada.

Então antes que eu pudesse tentar desviar o olhar dele, a lua voltava timidamente para trás das nuvens, e só aí seus olhos encontraram os meus, agora só haviam estrelas no céu, e mesmo assim seus olhos ainda brilhavam.

_Não pare de me olhar._

A mão dele se ergueu e num gesto conhecido, ele afagou os meus cabelos. Eu queria tocá-lo.

— Você não deveria está lá em cima? — Sua voz saiu mais rouca que o normal, abafada pela mascara, quase inaudível. Forcei-me para piscar.

— Precisava ver o céu. — Falei sussurrando, o vento soprou de novo, levou meus cabelos e os dele. Ele deu a volta no banco e sentou-se ao meu lado, seu ombro tocou no meu que estava encoberto por um pesado casaco preto. — Você não vai ficar com frio? — Entoei ao perceber que vestia uma calça moletom e uma camisa preta de tecido fino, ele me fitou.

— Não. — Se eu não tivesse notado seus pequeno pelos dos braços eriçados, eu com certeza acreditaria naquela palavra dita tão calmamente, porém não insisti, então enfiei meu braços nas mangas no casaco e puxei a gola, então seu cheio subiu.

— Você não deveria estar dormindo? — Perguntei me envolvendo num abraço, me sentia exposta. A lua ainda estava lá, se escondendo.

— Não consigo. — Confessou erguendo a cabeça, olhando as estrelas. Mistério era a única palavra que me vinha a cabeça, aquele cheiro, o seu rosto coberto, a falta da luz. — Tem um pensamento... — Ele hesitou. — Que insiste em invadir meus pensamentos. — Inspirou. — E eu não posso _tê-la_, porque de alguma forma, eu não conseguiria _alcançá-la_. — Sua voz tinha um timbre calmo e melancólico. Havia um peso na sua voz, como se aquilo estivesse realmente o atormentando.

Eu olhei para o céu, ficamos calados por alguns minutos, compartilhando confidencias mudas, então eu estiquei a mão para o céu.

— Estique a mão, talvez assim você fique mais perto. — Eu não o olhei, mas senti seus olhos sobre mim, senti um sorriso terno. — Talvez assim possa _alcançá-la. _— E só depois sorri.

— Talvez eu devesse me render não é? — Ele falou num sussurro. A lua começava a sair outra vez, e eu fechei os olhos, deixando que ela me banhasse com sua luz, sentindo sua energia me invadir, o que era aquilo. De novo aquele cheiro. Não era mistério. _Não._

_._

Eu abri os olhos e dei uma olhada no homem ao meu lado, e pra minha surpresa, seus dedos repuxavam o tecido que cobria seu rosto de forma deliberadamente para baixo, revelando-o. E como a mim, a lua o cobria. Ele abaixou por completo a máscara, e como se estivesse difícil de respirar, ele expirou. Seu hálito era visível na noite fria, e então eu descobri. _Aquele cheiro._

Era cheiro de chuva.

Ao descobrir, aconcheguei-me ainda mais naquele casaco, porque aquele cheiro fazia eu me sentir exatamente assim. Era como estar em casa num dia de chuva. Era gostoso.

Os lábios dele se moveram lentamente, como se quisessem falar alguma coisa, mas não houve sons.

Olhei de novo para o céu. Eu me senti em cima das nuvens num dia chuvoso, o céu era só meu. _E dele._

— _Eu odeio olhar para o céu._ — Virei para ele com os olhos duvidosos. — Ele sempre me faz querer ter o que eu não posso. — E então, o nossos olhares se cruzaram.

Um, dois, três. _E falhou_.

Meu coração _falhava_.

.

O barulho de um pássaro anunciava à lua que já era hora de despedir-se. Kakashi sorriu para mim. Levando sua mão ao meu rosto, fazendo uma caricia gostosa em minha bochecha, ele terminou afagando meus cabelos e levantou-se.

— Não fique muito tempo aqui fora. — Disse já a caminho do elevador. Eu me virei para ver suas costas largas andarem despreocupadas e sumirem.

Soltei o ar.

Ainda estava escuro, mas logo ia amanhecer eu sabia.

Olhei para os lados. _O que foi aquilo?_

Arfei.

Passei a mão nos cabelos, e o cheiro dele. _O casaco._

Eu olhei para o céu mais uma vez tentando me acalmar, e como se estivesse esperando apenas por isso, uma estrela caía. Eu tinha um pedido. Fechei os olhos.

_O que é isso?_

Esse foi o meu pedido. O pássaro me alertava mais uma vez, o azul escuro calmamente ia clareando, então eu levantei tombando para frente, girei os calcanhares, e sem muito pensar fui para o elevador.

Escorado na parede estava _ele._

_._

— O que você estava fazendo aqui? — A voz dele soava mal humorada. Revirei os olhos.

— Vim ver as estrelas, a varanda da sua casa não tem aquela vista. — Expliquei tudo de uma vez enquanto ele me encarava.

— O que é _isso_? — Se referia ao casaco preto, suspirei.

— Estava frio, Sasuke. Ele me emprestou. — Revirei os olhos mais uma vez. — Kakashi-sensei _mora_ aqui. — Completei. Ele fitou-me intensamente, verificando a veracidade das minhas palavras, e então relaxou apertando o botão do elevador que abriu instantaneamente.

.

Nós entramos calados, ele apertou o botão do ultimo andar e as portas se fecharam, começamos a subir mergulhados num silêncio incômodo, passamos pelo quarto andar, ele olhou para cima, encarando nenhum ponto em especifico, eu olhava para baixo, olhando meus pés.

— _Por favor... — _Passamos pelo quinto andar. — _Não o ame._ — Sasuke completou num metade sussurro fraco, implorando.

.

Eu não respondi.

Não era uma pergunta, mas precisava de uma resposta e mesmo assim eu não saberia como responder.

Entretanto, a resposta de uma outra pergunta havia sido respondida.

Estrelas cadentes não falham.

* * *

;

**Hashis**: Palitos pra comer shushi / **Cinturão de Órion**: Constelação / **Sextans**: Outra constelação, melhor vista em Abril.

* * *

;

Bizu~~~

Antes de tudo... Eu não estou dando nomes aos capítulos né? Pois é.

Vamos resolver isso!

Beeem, esse capítulo, atenção especial **ao Sasuke e ao Naruto**. Sobre **a relação** dos três, então ficou mais ou menos claro como é essa _treta_ né? São um bando de possessivos loucos. -n -t

Gostaram da dose de KakaSaku desse capítulo? Quando eu comecei essa fic eu já tinha tudo pronto na minha mente, mas sabe... Tá tudo **bagunçado** agora. hieheiuh

Tem **elementos novos** que eu quero colocar , e eu tenho que desenvolver **outros personagens** e o período que a fic está (Fevereiro-Março) até o dia da chuva perseidas (Agosto) é **bem curto**... E eu também não quero deixar os capítulos longos e com uma **narração cansativa**... (Eu estou tomando cuidado com isso!)

Bem, isso é algo a se pensar com calma, vamos ver no que vai dar **né**?

Well, well, well... **Próximo capítulo** prováveis participações especiais dos pais de Naruto, uehieuhe (se tudo der certo).

Obrigada por todas as **reviews**, elas são tão **importantes**. São tipo, as pessoas levantando as mãos pra ajudar o **Goku** a lançar a **Genkidama**, tipo isso. *lê cheirada de gatinhos.*

Vamos, vamos! Deixem-me mais aqui em baixo, ok?

Espero que gostem.

Beijos, Loreyu.


	3. Avispa Fukuoka!

_Sakura POV._

* * *

.

.

.

Não posso negar que nunca senti falta da minha mãe, por mais que meu pai estivesse presente na minha vida, ele jamais poderia substituí-la. Amor de pai é completamente diferente de amor de mãe, e eu tinha cada vez mais certeza disso toda vez que eu via Mikoto-san acariciar Sasuke enquanto ele fazia birra por algo, ou quando Kushina repreendia Naruto pela falta de modos à mesa.

Era uma coisa que eu jamais teria, que foi tirado precocemente de mim e que não voltaria.

Mas eu procurava não pensar muito nisso, tentava me encher com o amor que me davam e convencia a mim mesma de que isso era suficiente. Mas não era.

Eu nunca fui o tipo de garota revoltada, que afoga seus medos e angustias com drogas e vícios, eu amo demais meu pai e meus amigos para se quer pensar nesse tipo de coisa, porém, a adolescência é um período de descobertas, de curiosidade e de aprovação. É a parte da vida onde nos é permitido errar e ainda assim seguir em frente, é a hora de aprender, e eu senti falta da minha mãe passando a mão na minha cabeça, preocupando-se comigo ou mesmo me aconselhando sobre a vida.

Ainda hoje, quando deito em minha cama, fico imaginando como seria se minha mãe estivesse ali. Se ela deixaria eu dormir com dois garotos fora de casa, se ela não iria se importar sobre meu trabalho de meio período, se ia se preocupar com a minha alimentação e horários...

Talvez, se ela fosse viva, eu tivesse me tornado outra pessoa. Uma pessoa completamente diferente, mais madura talvez, com outras manias, outra maneira de viver.

E isso me assusta.

Pensar que eu não viveria minha vida exatamente da maneira que eu vivi até o presente momento, que eu não conheceria essas pessoas, e que a probabilidade delas jamais terem me afetado existiria me abala.

E honestamente eu não sei se eu trocaria tudo que tenho — tudo o que eu passei, que valorizo, e o que sou — pela vida da minha mãe.

Não pensem que eu sou ingrata, não é isso.

Ela poderia ser viva, e eu poderia ser uma revoltada da vida, poderia não valorizar seu amor, e isso é horrível. E eu também acho que de onde ela está, ela também concorda comigo, e de alguma maneira, também sente a minha falta.

_Desculpe mãe, e obrigada._

;

* * *

— Oe, Sakura-chan! — Gritou Naruto atrás de mim. — Mais devagar, por favor! — Implorou pedalando fervorosamente para me alcançar.

— Não seja preguiçoso! — Falei diminuindo o ritmo, e logo Naruto me alcançava, reclamando do porque estávamos indo a praia de bicicleta se ele tinha um carro. Revirei os olhos ignorando as reclamações.

Era uma quinta-feira, feriado na nossa cidade, o que implicava que sexta seria imprensado, logo não teria aula e a maioria das pessoas estavam viajando. O que não era o meu caso, nem o de Naruto.

Chegamos a praia e deixando as bicicletas no bicicletário e corremos pra areia. Naruto colocou uma toalha e um guarda-sol na areia enquanto eu tirava o vestido com um puxão só e saia correndo para o mar.

— Sakura-chan! — Ele gritou, e quando eu me virei para mostrar a língua, ele já havia me colocado sobre o ombro, como um saco de batatas, e me jogado na água salgada. Gargalhamos.

Nesse feriado, Sasuke tinha viajado com a família, tinham ido pruma tediosa reunião familiar com todos os membros do _clã Uchiha_. Uma tradição bem antiquada que o bisavô de Sasuke — Madara — insistia em manter.

— Imagino a cara do Sasuke a essa hora! — Falou Naruto colocando o cabelo para trás, joguei um pouco de água nele e dei uma pequena risada.

— Acho que ele não está de divertindo muito... — Ponderei olhando para as nossas coisas na areia. Prum feriado, não havia tantas pessoas na praia.

— Você acha? — Então, outra vez ele me colocou sobre os ombros, soltei um pequeno grito e balancei as pernas resmungando um "_você não precisa fazer isso!"_ com Naruto ignorando. — _Eu tenho certeza!_ — E riu enquanto saia comigo da água.

Eu e Naruto já tínhamos ido passar um final de semana com os Uchihas a pedido de Sasuke, mas não tínhamos ideia de como era tediosa aquela situação. O bisavô de Sasuke fazia questão que todos estivessem acordados as seis horas da manhã, tomávamos café da manhã em uma longa mesa de madeira com várias cadeiras, onde Madara sentava-se na ponta, logo após, Madara e seus netos e bisnetos iam pescar para incentivar a comunicação, as mulheres resignavam-se a trabalhos como cozinhar, e os homens cortavam lenha.

Tudo bem arcaico.

— Diga "X"! — Naruto disse juntando o rosto dele ao meu e esticando um braço com o celular, rapidamente eu dei um sorriso e _click_. — Haha, vamos fazer inveja ao Sasuke! — Completou martelando a tela do celular.

— Fale que a noite vamos jogar BF3! — E ri enquanto Naruto se jogava na toalha estendida na areia ao meu lado. O sol era tão revigorante.

Kiba também havia viajado com a família, tinham ido para a cidade vizinha ajudar a avó dele com os cães. A família de Kiba tinha um abrigo para cães em Okayama, mas que foi fechado por falta de recursos, e por isso, estavam fazendo uma grande feira de doações, para certificarem-se que todos os cachorros teriam um lar.

— Olha. Ele respondeu. — Falei pegando o celular de Naruto que tinha vibrado, abri a mensagem e não era de Sasuke. — Oh.

— O que foi? — O loiro se esticou para o meu lado, deixando que seus olhos caíssem sob a tela. — Ah... — Disse voltando à sua posição inicial. — Eu ia te falar isso... — Era uma mensagem de Ino.

— Então... Vocês vão sair? — Perguntei deixando o celular cair na areia, Naruto não se importou com isso, apenas mexeu a cabeça, fazendo sinal que sim.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, Naruto cosou a cabeça e depois ergueu o troco, ficando sentado. Já eu continuei deitada, sentindo os raios de sol tocarem meu corpo com toda a sua glória. O céu estava incrivelmente azul, e as nuvens dançavam em torno do sol.

— Eu a chamei para ir no parque perto do pier. — Começou levantando-se, tapando o meu sol. — Eu não sabia se ela ia aceitar. A Ino não parece o tipo de garota que _gosta_ dessas coisas, mas eu não queria levá-la num shopping, ou coisa do tipo. — E de repente, ele parecia bem preocupado com isso, tão preocupado que me fez dar uma pequena risada.

— Ela tem trauma de parques. — Falei levantando-me. — Mas do jeito que ela anda falando de você pra mim, era obvio que mesmo que você chamasse ela prum concurso de quem-come-mais-ramén, ela iria. — Naruto corava instantaneamente, e eu dava outra pequena risada. — Ela já tinha me falado que ia sair com você. — Ele fez uma carranca.

— Eu falei pra ela que queria falar pra você. — Completou fazendo um bico dramático. Eu dei uma sorriso tenro e apontei pra melancia.

— Do jeito que você é, eu só ia ficar sabendo quando você tivesse casando. — Ele revirou os olhos e riu.

Naruto pegou uma melancia que tínhamos trazido e andamos calmamente até um quiosque, ele me contava de como foi difícil escolher o lugar para sair com Ino, que a chamou para o parque porque ela não parecia ir muito a esse tipo de lugar, e de fato, ela não ia.

Sentamos em uma mesa no local, partimos a melancia e a comemos lentamente, eu dizia a Naruto o que fazer para manter a atenção da loura inteiramente nele, enquanto ele ria como se fosse a coisa mais idiota que ele já ouvira na vida.

— Sabe, Sakura-chan..!? — Começou para chamar minha atenção, eu o olhei e ele continuou. — Eu acho que você está apaixonada. — Arqueei uma sobrancelha e dei uma risada alta, incentivando-o a explicar tal suposição. — Ahn... É que em outras épocas você não ia gostar d'eu sair com outra pessoa...

— Ah... O caso da Hinata foi diferente. — Falei tirando um caroço da boca. — Você não falava mais comigo. Morávamos na mesma cidade, estudávamos no mesmo colégio e eu mal te via. — Ele revirou os olhos e eu o acompanhei. — Mas com Ino as coisas vão ser diferentes. Ela é minha amiga e sabe como funciona a nossa amizade, e também faz tempo que ela não fica com um cara legal... Quer dizer... Eu estou feliz por vocês. — Naruto me olhava com aqueles grandes lagos luminosos como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que sua irmã mais nova tinha amadurecido embaixo do seu nariz e ele não tinha percebido. — Dois dos meus três melhores amigos vão ficar juntos como um casal, e eu sei que os dois vão se dar bem um com o outro... Não tem porque eu ficar colocando empecilho e–

—..E eu ainda acho que você está apaixonada. — Interrompeu-me com um olhar um tanto desafiador. Nos encaramos por um breve segundo e eu lhe perguntei "porque". — Sabe... Você está com _aquele_ sorriso bobo na cara o dia todo. — Arqueei a sobrancelha divertida.

— Que sorriso bobo? — Perguntei.

— Você sabe... — Ele revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que gesticulava. — _Aquele_ que você dava quando tava com _aquele idiota._ — E foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

— Mais respeito, Naruto! — Repreendi-o e ele riu. — E eu não sei do que você está falando. Aliás, nem tem como você saber... Só durou uma semana mesmo.

— Você teve mudanças sutis na semana que passou com seu _namoradinho._

— Ele tinha nome, Naruto. — E então me levantei da cadeira e uma brisa suave soprou levando meus cabelos, Naruto me olhava intrigado. — E eu não estou apaixonada. — E antes que ele retrucasse com algum argumento falho, eu me adiantei. — Fim de papo.

;

* * *

Perto das onze horas voltamos para casa, decidimos não voltar pedalando, apenas empurramos nossas bicicletas ladeira acima, conversando calmamente e sentindo o sol ficar cada vez mais forte. Chegamos na casa de Naruto, deixamos as coisas lá — incluindo as bicicletas — e ele me levou para casa no carro dele.

Chegando em casa, fui direto para o banho. É incrível como uma ducha morna conseguia relaxar todo o corpo. Lavei preguiçosamente os cabelos, passando duas vezes o _shampoo_ e deixando o condicionador agir por três minutos, cada parte do meu corpo tinha sido lavado de modo a deixar o sabonete fazer bastante espuma, só para depois ver a água levar tudo.

Saí do banho com uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos e outra envolta ao corpo, abri as portas do guarda-roupas procurando algo confortável para passar o resto dia, mas antes que eu escolhesse, o telefone começou a tocar incansavelmente.

Era Sasuke.

— No meio de toda essa diversão, você ainda tem tempo de me ligar? — Zombei ao atender, ele deu uma risada sarcástica e eu ri. — E ai?

— _"Pelo amor de Kami, pega Naruto e venham me buscar, agora."_ — Eu ri alto.

— O que é uma manhã na praia comparado à arte da pescaria? — E continuei rindo enquanto imaginava a cara tediosa de Sasuke.

— _"Para com isso." _— Falou mal-humorado. — _"É sério, isso tá um saco."_

— Haha, desculpe. Eu não resisti. — Coloquei no viva-voz e voltei a escolher alguma coisa para vestir. — Você sabe que não vão deixar eu e Naruto irmos tão longe sozinhos. — Dei uma breve pausa puxando um vestido. — Mas se você realmente quiser voltar, a gente pode dar um jeito. — Completei.

— _"Não quero meter vocês em encrenca."_ — Coloquei a roupa lentamente, notando que iria ficar com uma leve marca de biquíni. — _"Eu tenho que desligar antes que o vovô perceba que eu fugi."_ — Sorri torto imaginando Sasuke no banheiro, fingindo uma dor de barriga, e falando baixinho para não ser descoberto. — _"Eu queria muito estar com você... e com o Naruto. Divirtam-se por mim."_

— Pode deixar. — Peguei o telefone e tirei do viva-voz. — Tente se divertir também, nem que seja coisa pouca. — E eu podia sentir aquele sorriso de canto se formando nos lábios dele.

— _"Vou tentar por você, gata."_ — Nós dois rimos. —_ "Tchau, Sakura."_ — E então desligamos.

Joguei-me na cama fazendo barulho, ri imaginando Sasuke no meio de todos aqueles Uchihas. Era engraçado ver como a família de Sasuke havia mudado depois _daquele incidente_. Se não fosse aquilo, talvez Fugako-san ainda fosse paranoico como Madara, colocando acima de tudo as tradições Uchiha. De algum jeito, aquele terrível acontecimento tinha sido algo bom para Sasuke, nem que fosse coisas sutis.

Lembro-me de Naruto chegando apressado no hospital, do meu pai me dando uma bronca ao mesmo tempo que me abraçava como se a qualquer momento, algo fosse acontecer outra vez. Mikoto-san vestindo apenas preto e foi a primeira vez que eu vi Fugako-san faltar ao trabalho. Kushina-san não desgrudava de Mikoto, e Sasuke...

...Descobriu que não era tão forte quanto pensava.

;

* * *

O resto do dia passou calmo e comum. Almocei pizza com meu pai, vimos _Procurando Nemo_ juntos e a noite eu saí com Naruto para jantar sorvete. E dessa forma, um novo dia chegou.

Acordei tão tarde quanto uma adolescente deveria acordar num feriado, passei a tarde toda de pijama, ora jogando no _Wii_, ora vendo TV e as vezes, fazendo um show particular em meu quarto, usando um frasco de desodorante como microfone e a voz de algum cantor como _backvocal_.

Era quarto horas e eu estava jogada na cama, apreciando a arte de não-fazer-nada, quando o meu telefone de repente vibra. Uma mensagem.

"_Não esqueça que você tem uma prova na segunda._"

Comecei a rir enquanto lia. Para alguém _tão ocupado_ quanto Hatake Kakashi, estar lembrando seus alunos das provas não era muito... comum.

"_Não se preocupe, ainda tenho uma aula antes de fazê-la ;) _"

Respondi imediatamente e em seguida olhei para o relógio de cabeceira, nos veríamos em quatro horas. Talvez ele estivesse preocupado em saber se eu iria nesse feriado, afinal, eu poderia estar viajando, ou algo assim.

"_Oh... Sobre isso, desculpe, mas preciso desmarcar. _"

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"_Ah... Tudo bem. De todo jeito, acho que eu já estou bem preparada para as provas, obrigada sensei._ "

Martelei a tela sem pensar muito no que estava digitando. Na verdade, eu estava contendo a minha curiosidade em perguntar _porque_, mas não era da minha conta. Suspirei jogando o telefone em cima da mesinha. De alguma forma, eu estava irritada e antes que eu pudesse entrar numa profunda reflexão sobre isso, o toque — que nesse momento eu achei terrivelmente irritante — do meu celular ecoou no meu quarto.

— Sensei? — Minha voz saía surpresa.

— _"Sakura."_ — Respondeu do outro lado da linha. — "_Desculpe por hoje. Aconteceu um imprevisto."_ — Disse parecendo cauteloso.

— Tudo bem. Acho que eu consigo revisar o assunto sozinha. — Falei calmamente, tentando parecer não estar incomodada.

— _"Tem certeza?"_ — Perguntou sem me dar a real oportunidade de responder. — _"Se você quiser, eu vou até aí. Nosso compromisso foi marcado antes que isso e eu gosto de cumprir meus compromissos."_ — Eu não pude deixar de dar uma pequena risada. Kakashi-sensei era realmente muito honesto.

— Tudo bem, sensei. — Confirmei novamente com um ar mais descontraído dessa vez. — Como eu falei, já acho que estou bem preparada, graças a você. Obrigada.

— _"Sempre é bom revisar." _— Ele deu uma curta pausa. —_ "Eu estou em Fukuoka, não é tão longe, tem certeza que não...?"_ — E em algum lugar dentro de mim surgiu uma pequena vontade de pedir para que ele voltasse.

— Eu já disse, está tudo bem. — Disse outra vez. — Mas estou curiosa. O que você está fazendo em Fukuoka?

Nós não nos víamos desde que nos encontramos no terraço do prédio onde ele morava, então essa era a primeira vez que nós nos falávamos em dias. O casaco dele estava lavado e dobrado, colocado cuidadosamente dentro de uma sacola para ser devidamente devolvido. Desde aquela noite, eu não sabia como seria quando nos encontrássemos de novo, eu sentia que algo havia mudado, mas não sabia o quê. De alguma forma, eu entendi que quando eu devolvesse aquele casaco, esse sentimento de mudança iria se confirmar e assim eu iria saber o quê exatamente tinha mudado, e se tinha mudado para nós dois. Dessa forma, eu tinha que estar preparada para o que viesse acontecer, e como uma tola, eu fiquei ensaiando frente ao espelho como devolve-lo.

— _"Ah... A biblioteca central fechou, vários títulos estão sendo doados, estou aqui para garantir que algumas relíquias tornem-se propriedade da universidade."_ — Falou com um interesse peculiar. Esse era Hatake Kakashi, amante de livros. — _"Aliás, posso lhe trazer algo de Fukuoka?_" — Perguntou após uma pausa.

Eu também havia tentado falar com Sasuke sobre aquele pedido estranho no elevador, mas eu sentia que não devia abordar aquele assunto de uma forma direta com ele, então tentei ser sutil, mas como sempre, sutileza é tão útil quanto uma pedra de gelo no Alasca, desse jeito, resolvi esquecer esse assunto.

— Você pode me trazer uma camisa do _Avispa Fukuoka. _— Dei uma risada imaginando a expressão no rosto do homem.

— _"Você gosta de futebol?" —_ Perguntou incrédulo. — _"E torce pros Avispa Fukuoka?"_ — Dei uma risada mais alta ainda. — _"Quem diria, hein?_"

Conversamos por longas duas horas. Kakashi-sensei me falava dos importantes livros que havia adquirido e de como Fukuoka era agitada a noite. Ele perguntou-me como estava passando o feriado e do porque d'eu não ter viajado. Foi uma conversa agradável, daquelas que nós costumamos ter no apartamento dele, casual e descontraída.

Por um momento, enquanto falava com ele, achei que nada ia mudar. Que quando eu o visse outra vez tudo seria exatamente igual, e estranhamente isso me incomodou ao mesmo tempo que me confortava.

Quando desliguei, fui até a janela do quarto e fitei o céu. A constelação de _Pyxis*_ se mostrava timidamente a leste. _Pyxis_, a bússola. Talvez eu precisasse de um norte.

Talvez.

;

* * *

Sábado chegou com chuva, impressionante como o tempo as vezes é contraditório. A semana toda um forte sol brilhava radiante no céu, mas foi só o final de semana chegar que as nuvens tomaram conta do céu e despejaram litros d'água em toda a cidade. Nartuo havia me ligado cancelando o nosso programa da tarde. Iamos andar de patins até o _shopping_, assistir algum filme em cartaz e depois passar no _Ichiraku Ramén_ para jantarmos. Se a chuva desse uma pequena trégua, talvez ainda pudéssemos ir até o _Ichiraku. _

Como era um dia chuvoso, meu pai tinha resolvido colocar a mão-na-massa e fazer um _Manju_ tradicional. Comemos assistindo um novo anime de um mangá famoso que contava a história de um ninja escandaloso que queria trazer um amigo de volta para a vila dele por causa de uma promessa feita a garota que ele ama. Estranhamente, o personagem principal me lembrava Naruto.

Depois de comer, tomei um longo banho quente com ervas e fiquei no quarto ouvindo música, desejando que a chuva passasse. Quando menos espero, meu telefone vibra. É Ino no _What's Up._

"**Yamanaka I. says:**Faz alguma macumba pra essa chuva passar, por favor!"

"**Haruno S. says:**Eu tenho cara de índio por acaso?"

"**Yamanaka I. says:** Ah... Sério, porque tem que chover logo no final de semana testuda?"

"**Haruno S. says:** Pois é, também não entendo... Teve a semana toda pra chover."

Dei uma rápida olhada pela janela e parecia que o mundo ia acabar.

"**Yamanaka I. says:** Desse jeito meu encontro... ): "

"**Haruno S. says: **Amanhã o dia vai tá lindo, vai."

"**Yamanaka I. says:** Eu não me importo que chova amanhã, contanto que seja perto do final do dia, quando Naruto estiver me levando para casa, então teremos que esperar um pouco debaixo de algum lugar coberto, a rua vai tá deserta, vamos estar levemente molhados e..."

Comecei a rir lendo o devaneio amoroso de Ino. Ela assistia muitas comédias românticas.

"**Haruno S. says:** Você sabe que o Naruto tem um carro né?"

"**Yamanaka I. says: **... "

Ino com certeza tinha uma mente bastante fértil e estava mais que empolgada para sair com Naruto. Ficamos um tempo conversando sobre os clichês desse tipo de encontro, e de como evitá-los, mas não chegamos a nenhuma conclusão plausível. A loira parecia levemente distraída, talvez estivesse falando com mais alguém.

"**Yamanaka I. says: **E o Sasuke?"

"**Haruno S. says:**O que tem o Sasuke?"

.

A primeira vez que eu tomei alguma bebida alcoólica foi com o incentivo de Ino. Foi numa festa do pijama na casa dela, a mãe dela tinha viajado com o pai e nós tínhamos a casa só para a gente.

.

"**Yamanaka I. says:** Você sabe..."

"**Haruno S. says: **Talvez eu não saiba... haha... Ele tá bem, eu acho."

.

Era uma garrafa azul-brilhante, assim como o céu. O liquido era transparente e parecia ser um pouco mais grosso que a água, mas tinha tanta mobilidade quanto, também tinha o cheiro forte e quando você engolia, ele descia suave, mas queimava cada parte do esôfago.

.

"**Yamanaka I. says: **Você tá diferente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"**Haruno S. says:** Diferente como?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Eu não me sentia diferente, mas Ino me conhecia bem o suficiente para notar qualquer mudança de humor ou personalidade em mim.

.

No começo eu não queria beber, e depois que ela me forçou a tomar a primeira dose de _Vodka_, eu tive certeza que _eu não queria beber_. Logo de imediato me causou uma sensação estranha e eu sabia que se tomasse outra dose, essa sensação ia aumentar, e talvez eu não fosse gostar disso.

.

"**Yamanaka I. says:** Não me entenda mal... Mas vocês está parecendo mais... _Feliz._"

Feliz.

"**Haruno S. says:** E porque eu não seria feliz?" Respondi e logo subi a conversa, lendo rapidamente para encontrar algum sinal _diferente_ em mim.

"**Yamanka I. says:** Não que vocês não fosse feliz... Não é isso... Mas você parece _mais_ feliz. Como se algo tivesse acontecendo, ou acontecido pra isso... Não sei, pensei em _Sasuke._"

.

Mas é claro que Ino não ia me deixar dormir sem antes acabar com aquela garrafa, então eu bebi. Um copo atrás do outro e como eu temia, aquela sensação estranha começou a tomar conta de mim. Primeiro eu senti um pouco de sono, depois eu queria dançar, e nós dançamos todas as músicas que Ino tinha no MP3. Nós rimos, falamos alto, caímos, vomitamos... Tudo o que tinhamos direito.

Porém... Há mais um efeito que o alcool traz...

.

"**Haruno S. says:** Sasuke?"

.

Naquela noite, eu falei coisas que eu não ousava nem pensar direito. Coisas que eu tentava afastar por ter medo de admitir. Naquela noite, eu contei a Ino que amava Sasuke.

.

"**Haruno S. says: **Ele é meu amigo, Ino." Estranhamente, pela primeira vez na vida, eu senti que não estava omitindo algo. Eu olhei incrédula para aquelas palavras, lendo e relendo cada uma delas, tentando achar aquele sentimento que sempre que surgia eu o afastava para longe.

Mas não veio nada.

.

Dado ao nosso consumo de álcool, Ino ficou mais eufórica que o comum. Ela queria ligar para Sasuke, dizer que ele tinha que ficar comigo e que nós éramos feitos um para o outro. Mas eu disse que não. Que não podia ficar dessa maneira com Sasuke, e é claro que ela me perguntou o porque disso. Então eu respondi:

"Porque eu também _acho_ que amo Naruto."

.

"**Yamanaka I. says:** Bem... Se você diz... ;x " Revirei os olhos enquanto digitava em resposta.

"**Haruno S. says:** É, Ino... Inclusive, eu não o vejo desde quinta. Ele viajou com a família."

"**Yamanaka I. says:** Você está namorando alguém e eu não sei?" Encarei a tela por um longo — eterno — minuto, processando as palavras uma por uma, e depois ri.

.

Ino se calou na hora, me encarou por um instante, e depois me serviu mais uma dose, alegando que eu precisava. E hoje eu concordo, eu realmente precisava beber.

Na manha seguinte, acordamos descabeladas, vomitadas e de ressaca. Mas lembrávamos de tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Como a boa amiga que é, após um banho, quando estávamos na cozinha comendo alguma coisa, Ino levantou esse assunto, disse que eu devia me abrir, contar a ela como eu me sentia, para que juntas achássemos uma solução.

Eu não queria falar sobre isso, eu apenas queria que ela esquecesse, mas nós conversamos, e eu me abri, falei sobre o medo de escolher um e outro começar a me odiar, ou no mínimo se afastar.

.

"**Haruno S. says: **Não que eu saiba, haha."

"**Yamanaka I. says:** Vamos ver se eu entendi. Você não está com Sasuke, também não está incomodada com Naruto sair com outra pessoa (comigo) e também não está namorando... " Não pude deixar de rir com cada palavra.

"**Haruno S. says: **Pois é!"

Por mais incrível que pareça, eu estava a vontade com Ino e Naruto como um casal, e também não estava sentindo aquele _frio na barriga_ quando Ino me perguntou sobre Sasuke.

Talvez eu estivesse mesmo _diferente._

"**Yamanaka I. says:** Você. Está. Apaixonada. E. Eu. Quero. Saber. Quem. É. O. Cara."

.

Depois de muita conversa, nós chegamos a uma conclusão. Eu, Naruto e Sasuke éramos ótimos em _ser amigos_.

E deveríamos continuar assim.

.

"**Haruno S. says:** Não. É. Ninguém."

.

E eu concordei plenamente.

.

Ino não desistiu tão facilmente, e continuou insistido naquela ideia por horas, e eu é claro negava de várias formas diferentes, até que finalmente ela teve que fazer outra coisa, e saiu do _What's Up._

Fiquei olhando para o teto por um instante, refletindo a nossa conversa e rindo sozinha ao lembrar de algumas partes. Eu estava tão distraída que a chuva parou e eu mal havia notado.

;

O domingo passou com a volta de Sasuke e família no final do dia, e com Naruto nos contando de como o seu primeiro encontro com Yamanaka Ino foi maravilhoso, de como ela era linda e encantadora, e sobre como ele conseguiu beijá-la antes de voltar para casa.

Logo a segunda veio, e com ela as responsabilidades letivas também vieram.

;

* * *

A sala estava completamente silenciosa, só conseguia-se ouvir o barulho dos lápis riscando as provas e do vendo que entrava com força pela janela. Ao meu lado, Sasuke escrevia secretamente as respostas no celular, e do meu outro lado, Naruto as recebia e copiava na folha-resposta. Era um esquema clássico dos dois. Dei um pequeno sorriso, aliviada por Naruto conseguir mais uma boa nota, e então voltei a concentrar-me em minhas respostas.

A primeira questão era sobre _Ikku Jippensha*_, foi uma das ultimas aulas que eu tive com Kakashi-sensei, logo eu a respondi. A questão de número dois era sobre uma de suas obras, naquela aula, o Sensei havia me falado sobre seu cachorro, Pakkun, e de como fazia tempo que ele não ia visitá-lo.

Sobre _Chikamatsu Monzaemon_* foram as três questões seguintes. Era o mais popular autor do pré-modernismo. Kakashi-sensei havia me induzido a jogar _poker_ nesse dia. Ele me venceu seis vezes com o mesmo jogo na mão, o que é quase impossível de acontecer.

_Saikaku Ihara_* apareceu em outras três questões da prova, e eu não pude deixar de corar ao lembrar do Sensei recém saído do banho, com gotículas de água escorrendo milimetricamente pelo seu corpo bem-definido. De como o seu cabelo estava caído por ainda estar úmido, e de como a toalha branca adornava os seus quadris, fazendo-me pensar que a qualquer momento ela poderia cair.

As duas últimas questões foram sobre _Bakin Kyokutei_. Foi, de fato, a ultima aula que eu tive com Kakashi-sensei, eu ainda me lembrava de cada palavra, detalhe e gesto daquela noite. O constante olhar de preguiça que ora caía sob mim com uma _malícia inocente_, a voz suave e rouca ecoando pela sala, as vezes rindo de uma história engraçada, os braços fortes que folheava aquele pequeno livro vermelho com destreza, e seu cheiro de chuva impregnando minhas narinas.

As respostas fluíam da cabeça para o lápis, e do lápis para o papel e uma sensação de _fim_ começava a me invadir. Eu estava acabando a prova, eu ia tirar um dez e não precisaria mais de aulas extras.

.

Acabei a última questão colocando o lápis sobre a mesa. Eu não precisaria mais passar minhas noites com Hatake Kakashi.

.

Levantei carregando a folha, indo em direção ao professor que me encarava do birô. Estava tudo acabado.

.

Entreguei a folha para o professor e ele deu uma rápida olhada no conteúdo.

— Parece que dessa vez você vai tirar uma nota melhor. Parabéns. — Ele disse sussurrando, e mesmo que não estivesse, eu mal o escutaria.

Saí da sala vagarosamente, andei pelos corredores indo em direção ao banheiro feminino. A sensação de perda me acompanhava martelando no meu interior. Eu não precisava mais de aulas, não iria mais na casa _dele_, e porque eu estava pensando nisso? Eu voltaria a ter minhas noites livres, poderia fazer algo nelas. E Kakashi-sensei sempre estaria ali não é? Quer dizer... Nós ainda seriamos os mesmos... _Não é?_

Parei no meio do corredor, apoiando uma mão na parede mais próxima e levando a outra ao rosto. Eu não havia pensado nisso, e de qualquer modo, não havia o que pensar, era tão evidente, uma hora eu ia parar de ter aulas extras, e quando essa hora chegasse, o que quer que eu tivesse construído extra-aulas com Hatake Kakashi estaria perdido.

Pasma, escorei as costas na parede, levando a outra mão também ao rosto. Eu era tão tola, enganando-me esse tempo todo.

Naquele momento, varias questões invadiram a minha mente. Muitas delas eu tentei afastar, não queria ouvi-las porque temia a respostas, a outra parte dizia respeito a algo que eu acreditava ser impossível desde criança, que eu tentei mudar em um período da minha vida, e que deu totalmente errado.

Não podia estar acontecendo.

Não naquele momento.

Não com aquela pessoa.

.

— Oe, Sakura-chan! — Naruto veio correndo até mim pelo corredor, acenando freneticamente com um sorriso de ponta a ponta. Tirei as mãos do rosto e vi aquele olhos azuis correndo em minha direção. Minha boca entreabriu milimetricamente. — Está tudo bem? Aconteceu algo? — Perguntou segurando meus ombros, olhando em meus olhos. Eu não respondi.

— Naruto, eu falei para você me esperar, mas que saco. — Sasuke surgiu atrás dele, caminhando lentamente com as mãos nos bolsos. Sua expressão era a mesma de sempre, calma e tédio misturadas em uma coisa só. — Sakura? — E agora havia um pouco de preocupação. Só um pouco.

— Eu estou bem. — Disse forçando um sorriso. Eles se entreolharam e voltaram a olhar para mim de novo. — É sério. — Completei endireitando-me. E logo quando eles iam começar com as especulações e perguntas incisivas, algo vibrou no meu bolso. Uma mensagem.

.

"_Boa sorte._"

.

Olhei para os dois meninos na minha frente, abri a boca e a fechei em seguida, desistindo do que ia falar. Soltei o telefone no bolso e dessa vez, dei um genuíno sorriso. Eles relaxaram, e em parte, eu também.

.

Você pode fugir das pessoas. Pode fugir das situações. Pode fugir de conversas. Mas não pode fugir de si mesmo.

Você _nunca_ vai conseguir fugir de si mesmo, e sendo assim, você também não pode escapar dos seus sentimentos e das suas próprias perguntas, a melhor coisa a fazer, é simplesmente, aceitar.

Sim...

Porque acontece todos os dias não é?

.

.

.

Uma aluna, apaixonar-se por seu professor.

.

.

.

;

* * *

**Avispa Fukuoka**: Time de Futebol da cidade de Fukuoka / **Pyxis:** Constelação da Bussola / **Pessoal da Prova da Sakura**: Autores famosos da era pré-moderna da literatura japonesa.

;

* * *

E aii!

Er... Eu sei, eu sei, atrasei _muito_ esse capítulo, é... Então, antes de tudo**, minhas sinceras desculpas**. Acho que vocês compreendem o que é ficar sem inspiração, ter toda uma ideia formada na sua cabeça e não conseguir explicitá-la no papel. **É frustrante**.

Não teve **um só dia** em que eu não pensasse nessa fic, e numa forma de escrever esse capítulo da melhor maneira possível. Esse capítulo foi re-escrito cinco vezes, onde todas as vezes ele foi mudado completamente.

Na minha primeira ideia pra ele, a Sakura começava conversando com a mãe de Naruto sobre a faculdade, da segunda vez, ela começava na casa de Kakashi, da terceira, ela tinha viajado com Sasuke, e na quarta, ela estava com Ino no shopping.

É... Foram muitas ideias, mas nenhuma tinha o resultado que eu queria, que me desse aquele sentimento de _"é isso!"_, e devo confessar que até esse não ficou do meu real agrado, mas foi o que mais se aproximou disso.

Eu queria passar dois momentos nesse capítulo, mas ficaria cheio e corrido demais, então foi melhor apresentar só um momento. _Aceitação_.

Fora tempo, quem faz faculdade sabe que final de período é sinônimo de correria. Trabalhos, provas, reavaliações (eu devia tá estudando pra uma, agora.), to atrasada com todas as fics que eu acompanho ou tava lendo D: e agora nessa ferias vou morar no fanfictionet. kkk

Eu espero que esteja satisfatório, e a altura da fic. Também queria dizer que o próximo capítulo **provavelmente** sairá em Janeiro, logo no começo. Mas não é uma certeza absoluta.

Quero agradecer a todos os meus leitores lindos. E pedir desculpas mais uma vez, isso não costuma acontecer.

Ah, e um obrigada especial a usuária: **S2KakashiS2**, pela pm, que quer queira quer não, **foi um incentivo a mais** para esse capítulo sair. E também a uma amiga, que mostrou uma imagem linda (kakasaku) e acabou me dando a ideia do futebol pra essa fic. **Obrigada**!

Ah, não esqueçam das **reviews**, elas são tão importantes quanto o peru no natal, ou o porco no ano novo, ou quanto o papai Noel pras criancinhas.

Aliás, vou logo desejando** feliz natal **pra vocês e um **feliz ano novo**! Tudo de bom pra vocês minhas lindas k3

* * *

Beeeijos, _e morrendo de saudade de vocês_, Loreyu.


End file.
